


Christmas Day

by inthelittlegenny



Series: 25 Days of Raywood [25]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fake AH Crew, Just a Calm Christmas Day, M/M, no violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: So this is the final part of the '25 day's of Raywood'! It has been really fun to write. Thank you to everyone who has commented, left a kudos, or has even just read and enjoyed the stories, everyone has been so kind! Thank you for reading, Enjoy, and Merry Christmas!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the final part of the '25 day's of Raywood'! It has been really fun to write. Thank you to everyone who has commented, left a kudos, or has even just read and enjoyed the stories, everyone has been so kind! Thank you for reading, Enjoy, and Merry Christmas!!

Christmas day in the Fake AH Crew’s apartment starts out like any other day. The morning arrives late for the crew, with Jack being the first one awake. She starts to prepare breakfast, and the smells soon float around the apartment, causing the crew to emerge from their bedrooms. Geoff, surprisingly, is next awake, the pull of Jack’s freshly made breakfast too much for him to resist.

Gavin pulls Michael out their room, dragging him over to get the food. Michael just grumbles, and is passed a coffee by Jack, already knowing that’s Michael first priority.

Ryan has normally already been awake for a few hours, but comes out his bedroom once Ray is also awake. He tends to carry Ray out, who is almost always complaining at the early hours of the morning, even though it’s always past midday.

They all have their breakfast, and decide to slouch in the living room all day. They play various games, all laughing and enjoying themselves, content with each other’s company. Jack will slip out the room to prepare their Christmas dinner, humming a Christmas tune that’s playing on the radio. Gavin will come in to help, but gets distracted by the song, and focuses more on the singing, then helping.

Soon, when the meal’s been prepared, they will all gather round the table, rarely used for anything other than heist meetings, and will have the typical Christmas feast. Crackers get pulled, jokes are shared, and the food enjoyed.

They’ll stack the plates in the sink, that being tomorrows problem, and will decide to take a drive around their city. Jack will behind the wheel, the only one capable of following traffic laws, and they’ll ascend up to Mount Chiliad.

The sun will set, when they finally leave. They don’t share presents, Jack will always buy a box of chocolates for them all to share, but they always have their ‘cheesy’ moment of promising to watch each other’s back, and keep everyone safe, and that’s enough for them.

Watching a terrible film is how most of them end their day, falling asleep to the faint sounds Christmas, and the strong taste of chocolate in their mouths.

This is when Ryan and Ray will slip onto the balcony, silently loving the company the other provides. They’ll hold hands, gazing at the night sky until Ray starts to doze off. He leans heavily against Ryan, so Ryan will end up scooping him into his arms, carrying him towards their bedroom.

He’ll lay Ray down, and will slip into the bed next to him, Ray curling into him. They won’t fall asleep instantly, instead they’ll whisper quietly to each other, telling the other how much they love them, and giving them small kisses to prove it.

Then, when they fall asleep, their home is finally silent, and the start of a new year, full of different adventures and heists begin.


End file.
